DE 102010015712 A1 discloses a suspension strut bearing.
The above-mentioned suspension strut bearing comprises a guide ring made out of a harder plastic, which guide ring, on the one hand, supports and guides a coil spring that serves as a shock absorber spring and, on the other hand, is mounted with help of a deep groove thrust ball bearing for rotation relative to a chassis side cap, a bearing ring comprising a ball groove being arranged on a front end of the guide ring facing the cap. The guide ring comprises a reinforcement ring that is spray coated with the plastic. Further, a sealing ring made out of a softer plastic is sprayed onto the outer periphery of the guide ring, a sealing lip of the sealing ring bearing against a peripheral surface of the cap.